The invention concerns a control device, in particular for a motor-vehicle friction clutch.
There is known from German Patent application No. 34 38 594 a motor-vehicle friction clutch which is engaged and released through a servo actuator. The servo actuator is controlled by a set-point adjuster coupled with the clutch pedal. The actuator incorporates an electric motor which actuates the master cylinder of a hydraulic clutch release system through a crank gear. A position transmitter connected with the electric motor measures at the same time the actual position of the actuator.
The invention is directed towards provision of an operationally reliable electric-motor-driven control device of simple design which is particularly suitable for driving the release devices of a motor-vehicle friction clutch.